infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma
Karma is an integral part of the inFAMOUS series , and heavily affects the overall game. Description In inFAMOUS, nearly every action and decision Cole and Delsin makes affect them either positively or negatively. Depending on how drastic a decision is, the end-results can be minor or major. Cole and Delsin's actions change their appearance, how their powers develop, the successive chain of events that happen within the story, how people and major characters react to his actions, and the very ending of the game. Delsin's karma level is exclusively represented by two crows whose appearances look identical to each other, but slowly change depending on karma rank; Good Karma is represented by a blue/white eagle which evolves to look cleaner, with it's wings appearing broader. Evil Karma is represented by a red vulture which evolves to look more evil, with its wings appearing sharper, and bones being implemented in the design. Whichever karmic state Delsin is in affects which eagle overpowers the other. Positive Karma Cole and Delsin are able to gain positive Karma by playing as a hero to the people of Seattle, Empire City and New Marais. During this mental state, Cole and Delsin are more calm and collected and are willing to sacrifice themselves to situations that mostly only benefit others but not themselves. This reflects their powers; able to focus and take down single enemies more accurately, avoiding large, uncontrolled attacks that could hurt or kill innocent bystanders. Cole and Delsin also remain the same during this mental state, appearing as the "symbol of help". Civilians also look up to Cole and Delsin with awe, love, and respect, often cheering as he goes by. The ranks available in positive Karma for Cole are: Guardian, Champion, and Hero. The ranks available for Delsin are: Protector, Guardian, Champion, Paragon and True Hero. Each rank is represented by vest designs. Delsin's Good Karma Symbols ISS - Protector or Thug rank.PNG|Protector ISS - Guardian rank.PNG|Guardian ISS - Champion rank.PNG|Champion ISS - Paragon rank.PNG|Paragon ISS - Hero rank.PNG|True Hero Negative Karma Cole and Delsin can gain negative Karma by focusing mainly on self-benefit, caring less for others. During this mental state, Cole and Delsin are ruthless and aggressive, which also reflects their powers; their attacks become more destructive and scattered. Cole's appearance is drastically changed during this state, his skin appearing a pale gray, and his track suit turned into black and gray. Dark markings that look like electric currents also appear on Cole's skin. Delsin gets red marks on his face and appears to be lacking sleep, as he has gray marks under his eyelids. The ranks available in negative Karma for Cole are: Thug, Outlaw, and Infamous. The ranks available for Delsin are: Thug, Criminal, Bio-terrorist, Most Wanted and Infamous. Each rank is represented by vest designs. Delsin's Evil Karma Symbols ISS - Protector or Thug rank.PNG|Thug ISS - Criminal rank.PNG|Criminal ISS - Bio-terrorist rank.PNG|Bio-terrorist ISS - Most Wanted rank.PNG|Most Wanted ISS - Infamous rank.PNG|Infamous Gameplay and some restrictions In addition to having a cosmetic affect on Cole and his powers, this determines the way his abilities will evolve. There are six upgrades for all the major abilities in the original inFamous game, three good and three evil, with each of the three levels unlocked by obtaining a certain rank. This means you cannot buy a basic upgrade unless your rank is Thug/Guardian or higher, and you cannot buy the ultimate upgrades unless you are at Infamous/Hero. In inFamous there are 30 side-missions tied to the Karma system, 15 good and 15 evil. In completing set amounts of these missions, you can unlock new abilities tied to your Karma rating. Upon completing 5 missions with the same karmic alignment Cole will be granted a new power - either Overload Burst (good) or Arc Lightning (evil). Subsequent upgrades to these abilities are available upon completing a total of 10 and 15 missions. Each time you finish a Karma mission one Karma mission of the opposite side is locked out, so you can only ever complete 15 of the total 30 missions in one playthrough. Note: Both Karmic upgrades and powers require you to be at the rank they're unlocked for them to work. In inFamous: Second Son some abilities are limited to one karma path; for Smoke, Vent Healing, which heals Delsin when he dashes through a vent, is Good Karma only, and Vent Launch, Which propells Delsin higher, is Evil Karma only. Each power has certain upgrades that are only available on one of the Karma paths, and sometimes Delsin needs to be at a certain Karma Rank to purchase. Karmic Meter .]] ''.]] '' at Protector rank.]]A meter containing six sections (three for good, three for evil) acts as Cole's basis on what Karmic level he's on in ''inFAMOUS. As Cole interacts with the world and makes good/evil choices, his Karma is tallied up on the meter, and depends on what act he's done. Depending on his actions, Cole's good/evil rank will go a rank higher, and will alter him depending on the action. The meter functions identically in inFAMOUS 2 ''as it does in ''inFAMOUS, but with a segment devoted to Neutral Karma, as shown below. Karmic Moments There are several Karmic Moments that occur throughout the game, often presenting Cole with a choice between acting for Good or Evil. Cole is given a set amount of time to analyze the decisions and the results they will bring. Cole is then to decide what to do with the situation, and depending on his choice can either seek to help others or himself. In inFAMOUS: Second Son, the Karmic Moments are highlighted by the screen turning to black-and-white, and a L2 - R2 option showning on the screen, confirmed by X. The decision shows a description of what will happen should it be chosen by pulling the appropriate trigger. L2 is good, R2 is evil. Trivia * The Karmic Rank affects cutscenes as well. If Cole has Positive Karma, the lightning he uses in the comic cutscenes are blue. Likewise, the lightning he uses will be red if he has Negative Karma. * In inFamous, should Cole choose to activate the Ray Sphere a second time, the Karma meter would instantly shift to the rank of Infamous, regardless of his current rank. **If Cole's rank was Thug or above before choosing to destroy the Ray Sphere, Cole's Evil Karma posters will have a red 'X' or '?' sprayed across them. * In InFamous 2, Cole's shirt color doesn't change in the comic cutscenes until after "Storming the Fort." * In early gameplay of inFamous and inFamous 2 there appeared to be a neutral rank. * In inFamous 2, footage of the beta and specific trailers contained a neutral rank as well. ** In inFamous, early gameplay trailers showed attacks with yellow electricity, for example Cole draining a Reaper with yellow electricity. * The Karma system isn't used in InFamous: Festival of Blood, as Karma is irrelevant to the story. Cole's lightning remains red when in his infected state. **However, the Karma meter does appear at the very beginning of the game, before Cole is bitten by Bloody Mary. * In inFAMOUS 2, reaching a higher Karma tier will trigger a short cutscene before the changes are made. * In InFAMOUS 2, Cole being in Good Karma, he appears to be extremely patient during cutscenes, while in Evil Karma he seems to be very impatient. * While the name of Cole's Neutral rank is never revealed, in inFamous: Second Son, saving the game during the first level reveals Delsin's to be titled Vandal. Gallery Poster.png|Cole in a Karmic Moment involving posters. KarmicChange.png|Cole during a positive karma shift. Evil_Karma_Shift_IF2.jpg|Cole during a negative karma shift. Comparision_of_good_and_evil_Delsin.PNG|Comparision between good Delsin and evil Delsin. Sources InFamous InFamous 2 es:Karma ja:カルマ Category:Gameplay Category:Karma Category:Good Karma Category:Evil Karma Category:InFamous Category:InFamous 2